One embodiment of the invention relates to a process and a system for removing body fluids from a body opening and then storing these bodily fluids in a container. While the process and system can work well, in some cases bodily fluids may end up compromising a pump system associated with the pumping of these bodily fluids. In contrast, in the past, such as with U.S. Pat. No 5,234,403 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, blood collecting apparatus have used anticoagulant materials to keep blood flowing through the system and to prevent these fluids from solidifying in a container.
Therefore, one benefit of one embodiment of the invention is to at least partially trap bodily fluids inside of a container to then prevent the flow of these bodily fluids onto the pump.